Runaway Hearts
by RoxyGirl24
Summary: My version of a valentine make up for Will and Sonny! I send this to all my star cross lovers out there! ox


_**My speculation on the Valentine s day spoiler, heartbreaking day for Will and Sonny. This is my version of events.**_

Sonny wakes up to an empty apartment. The four walls closing in on what used to be a home filled with laughs and love. But most importantly, it used to be filled with Will

It s February 14th, Valentine s Day, Will was walking up to pub. He decided to work to keep his mind off Sonny. Before he could open the pub door, he was stopped by a messenger.

"William Horton?"

"Yes, that s me," Will said confused.

"I have a delivery for you, sign here please."

Will watched the messenger leave and looked at the package. The package had a note affixed to it. Will slowly opened the note. He takes a deep breath and reads.

**To our new beginning,**

**I love you,**

**Happy Valentine s Day**

**Sonny**

His heart shattered all over again. Sonny must have forgotten to cancel the gift he thought. He opens it up and finds a Valentine s Day getaway to Green Mountain Lodge. He start to wipe the tears away, remembering how much they were happy together. How much he misses him

He decides that leaving Salem for a few days, running away from the start of a very heartbreaking day might just be what he needs.

Sonny has not left the apartment in days The memories of Will shadows the pain he is feeling inside. He remembers the date February 14th. He remembers the surprise he had planned for Will. He rushes to the phone and dials

Sonny was too late to cancel the surprise. He decided to leave for a few days to clear his head. Hoping Will was not to devastated by reciving the gift, he decided to use it himself and runaway from it all.

Sonny gets at the lodge and finds the room. He turns the key and to his greater expectations, finds Will sitting there crying his eyes out.

"Will, What are you doing here?"

Will sits up and tries to explain.

"I got your gift And decided to runaway from everything. It s just getting to be too much for me. I see you every where Sonny. When I close my eyes, when I wake up, in my heart," he continues to cry.

Sonny walks in and closes the door. He makes his way to Will and gently bends down on his knees and takes a hold of his hands.

"I'm so sorry Will. I should of cancel this trip sooner, I never meant to do this to you," Sonny expresses trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"It s ok Sonny, I m gonna go, Will gets up and starts to leave. He turns one last time before opening the door I have no idea why I came here. I just wanted to leave and find a happy place where I could imagine us being happy again," he admits.

He puts his hand on the door knob, but before he can turn it, Sonny is there holding the door closed shut.

"Will," he says taking a deep breathe. "Don't go,"

Will turns to Sonny, wondering why Sonny wants him there.

"Why Sonny?"

"Because today is Valentine s Day and for me it s been on of the worst days of my life. I can t even imagine yours. Getting this gift from me Again Will, I m so sorry for that. But something made you come here today Will. I got the exact same feeling. Like I needed to come here What I'm trying to say is," he pauses.

"I love you Will, I want to fix this It s not going to be easy, but I can't get you out of my heart and that s reason enough to give it another shot."

Before he can even say another word, Will presses his lips on to his. They kiss. Will slowly pulls away and looks at Sonny.

"I love you so much Sonny. I will never hurt you again, I promise." Will profess.

"Lets take things one day at a time from now on. But right now, I just want to hold you in my arms and be with you Will."

Sonny takes the lead and removes Will s jacket. He takes Will s hand and guides him to the beautiful bed covered in rose petals. He looks in to Will s deep ocean eyes and says one last thing,

"Make love to me Will"

As heartbreaking as the day was for them, both lovers finally stopped running. They made their way back to each other, making love throughout the night leaving their runaway heart behind to leave their hearts running towards a new beginning

The End!


End file.
